character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maverick Zero X/Game Sonic rewrite
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A '''to '''High 5-A, likely High 4-C to 4-A ''' | '''Unknown | Unknown | At least Low 2-C | Varies. 4-A to 2-C to 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, The "Blue Blur", "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind" Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens-Twenties Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, "Iblis Trigger", "The Fastest Thing Alive", "World's Fastest Hedgehog", “The Legendary Blue Hedgehog” Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Indomitable Will, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Supernatural Speed, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Agility, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight, and Reflexes. Can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and see invisible beings), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Master Swordsmanship), Vehicular Mastery, Hammerspace, Fourth Wall Awareness, Body Control (Can sharpen his spines and curl into a ball to perform his Spin Attacks), Speed Manipulation, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura (With Boost), Charge Attack, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation (With Insta-Shield), Limited Flight (Able to briefly hover and propel himself through midair. Can freely propel himself through outer space), Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid. Low-Godly via Soul Resurrection), Healing, Danger Sense (His quills can identify and detect impending danger), Non-Physical Interaction, Surface Scaling, Attack Reflection, Aerokinesis, Vibration Emission, Stun Attack, Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Capable of manipulating his “Soul” Energy to achieve multiple effects), Energy Absorption, Time Manipulation, Volatile Constructs (With Sonic Crackers, an endless supply of landmines), Temporary Invulnerability (With Sonic Boom), Space-Time Restoration,Dimensional Travel (Escaped “Null Space” through sheer speed. Returned to his home world from the World of Camelot and Arabian Nights reality), Time Travel (With Time Stones), Elemental Shield Creation (Can create force-fields of Energy, Fire, Water, and Electricity varieties), Aquatic Respiration (With Aqua Shield), Homing Effect (With Mines and Target Torpedoes), Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Water, Wind, and Earth varieties via Power-Ups and elemental Rings), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnet), Perception Manipulation (With Illusion), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Ring and Fireball), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Mine and Ice Boost), Electricity Manipulation (With Moto-Bug), Invulnerability (With Invincibility), Size Manipulation (With Purple Gem), Sealing (With Magic Hands and Erazor’s Lamp), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun and Lightning), Invisibility (With Stealth Jets), Explosion Manipulation (With Mines, Bombs, Explosions, Helicopters, and Fighter Jets), Flight (Hovercrafts, Balloons, Rocket Shoes, and an Ark of the Cosmos), Transmutation (With Ring Time), Light Manipulation (Can produce a blinding flash of light with Flash), Can lower the opponent’s speed, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (With an Ark of the Cosmos), Wish Granting (With Shahra’s Ring and Erazor’s lamp), Immortality Negation (Using Caliburn in conjunction with Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein, he was able to negate the immortality of King Arthur before striking him down), Teleportation (With Chaos Control), BFR and Sealing (Can seal opponents in separate dimensions), Life Force Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Fear Manipulation (With Spooky Charm), Precognition (Can grant himself heightened premonition with Psychic Water), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), With Forcejewels: BFR, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers for a limited amount of time that others can't pass), Teleportation (Can teleport others to himself, teleport himself to others, swap places with an opponent, or teleport himself or others to a random location), Body Puppetry (Can force an opponent to move or use their items), Power Nullification (With Blockite, he can negate the same abilities that Forcejewels offer), With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus, Sonic’s partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (With Koolet and Belgog, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack. With Rugle and Cheese, luck is vastly increased), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), With Color Powers: Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Burrowing and Enhanced Swimming (With Yellow Drill), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser, Crimson Eagle, and Orange Rocket), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Earth Manipulation (With Gray Quake), Spike Projection (With Pink Spikes), Wallcrawling (With Pink Spikes and Gray Quake), Sound Manipulation, Blindness Inducement, and Speed Reduction (With Magenta Rhythm), Deconstruction and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Black Hole Generation and Void Manipulation (With Violet Void), Enhanced Bite (With Purple Frenzy), Absorption (With Purple Frenzy), Size Manipulation (With Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Intangibility (With Jade Ghost and Violet Void). Resistance to: Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Toxins and Corrosion Inducement (Can dive in Mega Muck and reemerge without any ill effects; the Antidote and Super Antidote negate the effects of poison), Radiations, Gravity Manipulation/Black Holes (Can survive in close proximity to black holes and escape their gravitational pull), Spatial Manipulation/Spatial Slicing, Petrification (Can free himself from the Gargoyle Djinn’s effects; Stone Protection and Petrification Immunity negate the effects of Petrification), Extreme Heat/Cold (Is unfazed by the vacuum of space, molten lava, atmospheric reentry, arctic/volcanic temperatures, and the heat of stars), Fear Manipulation (With the Vial of Calm and Philter of Tranquility), Paralysis Inducement (With the Paralysis Cure and Paralysis Immunity), Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol and Cure-all Broach) |-|Sonic the Werehog= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Attack Potency: Large Planet level '''to '''Dwarf Star level, likely Large Star level to Multi-Solar System level (Continually fought and defeated Chaos after he absorbed up to six Chaos Emeralds, whereas only one can split apart the planet and move continents. Fought and defeated Ultimate Emerl in the span of 30 seconds or less, who captured energy from the Final Egg Blaster and was fueled by the seven Chaos Emeralds. Can match Knuckles the Echidna, who survived a black hole. Defeated the Babylon Guardian. Aided in the defeat of Master Core: ABIS, who produced a black hole that would consume the earth. Faced off against Erazor Djinn. Destroyed the Nega-Wisp Armor who was empowered by innumerable Wisps, which can produce powerful singularities. Destroyed the Egg Dragoon, which was empowered by the totality of an immature Dark Gaia’s energy. Defeated the Eggrobo, who created a singularity. Single-handily defeated Perfect Chaos in Sonic Generations. Nearly matched and eventually defeated Infinite alongside the Avatar. Destroyed the Colossal Death Egg Robot.) | Unknown | Unknown | At least Universe level+ '''(Empowered by the World Rings. Defeated Alf Layla-Wa Layla, who was going to rewrite the Arabian Nights reality in his own image. Recreated the universe with a gesture) | '''Varies. Multi-Solar System level '''to '''Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level '(Unfathomably stronger than his base form. Destroyed the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard alongside Burning Blaze. Stomped the Time Eater at the Center of Time. Fought and annihilated Solaris, who would’ve destroyed all of space and time, which contains a multitudinous and ever-expanding set of universes) | At least '''Multiverse level '(Empowered by the Super Emeralds and thus far superior to Super Sonic) '''Speed: At least FTL (Is one of, if not the, fastest characters in the series. Is noted to be faster-than-light by multiple official sources, and even considers the Speed of Light “small time” and ”no challenge“ after having his speed scientifically measured by E-123 Omega to exceed light. Outran the Nega-Wisp Armor’s Laser attacks. Is capable of outpacing the gravitational pull of black holes. Far faster than Shadow, the Avatar, the Egg Mobile, and his Classic self.) | Unknown (Noted to be considerably slower than base) with at least FTL '''Reactions and Combat Speed (Combated the Egg Dragoon. Evaded an attack from Dark Gaia) | '''Unknown | Inaccessible | Varies. Massively FTL+ to Inaccessible to Immeasurable ''' (Tremendously faster than his base form. Can transverse interstellar and intergalactic distances with ease. Can function and maintain movement in areas devoid of space and time. Blitzed the Time Eater and Solaris, the former could defy the laws of space-time and move between different time periods through sheer movement and the latter being a transcendent life form that existed through all of time. Faster than his Classic self, who combated the Phantom King at the Egg Reverie Zone.) | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Toppled over the Egg Golem. Provided a fourth of the strength necessary to stop the Riot Train, a massive locomotive) | At least Class K | At least Class K | Immeasurable | Varies. At least Class Z to Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Dwarf Star Class, likely Large Star Class to Multi-Solar System Class | Unknown | Unknown | At least Universal+ | Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal to Multiversal | At least Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level '''to '''Dwarf Star level, likely Large Star level to Multi-Solar System level | Unknown | Unknown | At least Universe level+ | Varies. Multi-Solar System level '''to '''Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level | At least Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High. Limitless in Super forms. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Caliburn. Hundreds of meters with his abilities. | Several meters via Elasticity. Hundreds of meters with abilities. | Extended melee range with Excalibur. Interplanetary with his abilities. | Universal+ | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Low Multiversal to Multiversal with abilities and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with abilities and attacks. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Sonic can be cocky and overconfident at times, and doesn't always take his fights seriously unless he has a good reason to. Has trouble in aquatic environments due to inability to swim. | Transforms into this form involuntarily at night and can only change back in the day, though this is no longer an issue. | None notable. | Excessively violent | None notable | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Sonic the Werehog | Excalibur Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note: This profile strictly covers information from the mainstream Sonic games following his Sonic Adventure redesign. To see Sonic‘s statistics from the Classic Era, see here. Note 2: These ratings reflect the highest possible interpretation of Sonic‘s power (within reason), so naturally they are subject to controversy. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts